


Clouded

by swanthatcan



Series: The Peak [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanthatcan/pseuds/swanthatcan
Summary: Oikawa thought that he had finally gotten his life back on the right track.He had Iwaizumi back in his life.Until he didn't.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Peak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708864
Kudos: 8





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> *the events in this chapter take place before the events in Empty.

Outside, the rain was falling pretty steadily. Oikawa listened contently as he got ready, his hands in his hair with the mess of product he used to keep it styled. There was a flash of lightning that lit up the whole sky, and he closed his eyes and began to count, waiting for the thunder to come so he could guess how far away the storm was. He loved the rain- he’d always loved the rain, because it reminded him of when he was a kid. Back when things were fun, and simple, and back when he had Iwaizumi in his life. 

They’d always gone out during the rain, because that was when they could find the best bugs and worms to add to their collection. Those bugs were their life fuel. They’d gone out every rain they could and tore apart their backyards- until their parents forced them out of the yards and to the park. They never minded, because they’d always found ways to get what they needed. 

He loved to think back to those days. 

His count told him twelve, and with a shrug he decided it was worth it to go and take a walk. It would be nice to clear his head after all the work he did for school the night before. He discarded his effort to style his hair then and dug around to find something warm to wear- it wasn’t like he was going to see anyone that mattered today. 

He got himself ready and then dug in his closet to find an umbrella, before stepping outside and making his way down the stairs of his apartment. He paused for a moment as he hit the floor below him, debating going to ask his younger brother, Kageyama, if he’d want to join. He let out a scoff at the idea after a moment, not wanting to be seen around with the dweeb. 

He made his way outside and popped open his umbrella, releasing a hum and letting the rain hit his face. The summer had been particularly dry back in America, and now that he was back in Japan for school, he was excited for the rainy evenings and the fall. 

He decided to make his way to the park- it felt like forever since he’d last been there. Since moving back to his hometown, he had been busy with school and moving, and he hadn’t found the chance to just go around. Not much had changed in the six years he’d been gone, but there were small things that he could pick up on. A new storefront here, a patch of houses there- but one thing he knew hadn’t changed was that park. 

His feet sloshed in the puddles as he approached the place he used to spend all of his free time. A soft smile spread across his face as he glanced around the playground, and the swings, and all the things he and his friends used to rule over. 

“Need me to help you climb up the jungle gym, Oikawa?” The voice was different, and yet familiar enough to spark something in him. He turned his head to the side to see who was there, and the spark that was lit exploded into a full flame. 

Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi had a shit eating grin across his face, and he dipped his umbrella down to knock into Oikawa’s own. Oikawa wasn’t so sure what he should do, and it felt like that flame that was in his chest had burned up his brain. 

“Iwaizumi?” Was all he could muster at first, but then things slowly started to work again as a grin of his own splotched across his face, “If I recall, I was the one who would pull  _ you  _ back up after you would fall through the bars.” 

“It’s a shame- is your brain really that broken? I thought you went away to America to fix that.” Iwaizumi said, tilting his head to the side. Oikawa let out a huff and bumped his own umbrella into Iwaizumi then in retaliation. 

It felt so strange to see Iwaizumi there. He hadn’t expected it, that’s for sure, but he was so very happy fate had seemed to push them together. Iwaizumi hadn’t changed much since the last time Oikawa had seen him- he’d gotten taller, and had for sure gained some looks, discarding the boyish features he once had. Even so, he was undeniably still the Iwaizumi that Oikawa had left six years ago. 

“What are you doing out in the rain? Itching to catch a cold?” Oikawa asked him, trying to break away the awkwardness the two of them were feeling. The last time they saw each other… had left them both with many questions. Unanswered questions. 

“I could ask you the same thing, loser. I assume you were out looking for me. I was just taking a walk, though. I love-“ he started to say, but Oikawa cut him off right away. 

“You love the rain. I remember.” The two of them locked eyes for a long moment, neither saying anything as the rain fell around them. Iwaizumi’s head turned up towards the sky then. 

“Why didn’t you ever call?” He asked. 

_It wasn’t raining the day that Oikawa left Japan. In fact, it was ridiculously_ _sunny, and hot. Summer was fading, but it wasn’t giving up without a fight. The heat was beating down on the two of them, melting away the popsicles that they had._

_ Iwaizumi held his out over the grass, letting it drip down and sticking his tongue out. Oikawa let out a small snort and watched, holding his together best he could as he attempted to finish it.  _

_ “I told you to eat it fast. You barely had any.” Oikawa said, his voice slurred as he shoved the last of the popsicle in his mouth as quickly as he could. Iwaizumi let out a noise and watched the chunks fall to the ground and melt only faster in the heat.  _

_ “I’m not hungry.” Was all that Iwaizumi said, his voice sort of sour. Oikawa let out a small sigh before flicking his popsicle stick at Iwaizumi‘s head, making the other glare in his direction.  _

_ “You don’t have to be such a grump. I didn’t know me leaving would affect you so much, Iwa. You’re making my heart swell! Gosh, it’s almost like you’re in love with me or something.” Oikawa teased him, a huge grin splitting across his face.  _

_ Iwaizumi simply stared at him with his eyebrows sort of pressed together. It was like he’d just been told something that made him realize something even bigger. Oikawa blinked a few times before trying to laugh, but it was cut off when Iwaizumi leaned in close and gave him a kiss, right on the lips.  _

_ It was awkward, and made even worse when Oikawa was in too much shock to kiss back. He simply stared at his best friend as his lips were pressed against his own, and his eyes were all scrunched up and worried. Oikawa would look back on this moment and realize how cute it was. The bravery of it all, for Iwaizumi to kiss him. Yet, in the moment, all he could do was panic.  _

_ He was leaving.  _

_ “Get off.” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away by his head, his hand shaking pretty badly. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, or what he was feeling, but it didn’t feel good. His chest was tight and his face was hot, his body felt rigid. Iwaizumi moved away when he was told, the same redness in his own face, but for a very different reason.  _

_ “Oikawa- I’m sorry, I just-“ Iwaizumi attempted, but Oikawa hopped off of the table they were sitting on and held his hand out to shut him down.  _

_ “I should go, my parents are probably waiting for me. I’ll… see you, I guess.” Oikawa said, and without giving Iwaizumi any chance to say even a goodbye, he walked off as quickly as he could, not looking back.  _

Undeniably, his reaction to the kiss from Iwaizumi was blown way out of the water. Being six years older, he’d come to accept that. However, as a very uncontrollable freshman in high school, who was leaving that very day to go thousands of miles away, the kiss from his best friend stung more than it felt good. He’d used that as an excuse to cut Iwaizumi out of his life- and by the time he realized he wanted him back, things had changed too much. 

There were people in his life in America that would never have let him get in contact with Iwaizumi. He knew he couldn’t tell him that, because then the questions would come, and he’d be forced to relive it all. No part of him wanted that, and he wasn’t ready to face the past now that he was away from it. So he lied. 

“I was a dumb teenager who deleted your number. Then I blocked you, and then I just… let myself forget. By the time I realized I wanted to find you again, I felt like it was too late. So I hid.” Not a total lie, so he didn’t feel as bad. The look on Iwaizumi’s face told him there was some doubt there, and he knew he needed to change the subject. 

“Can I tell you something though, Iwa? That day- that kiss- that was my first kiss.” Oikawa said, not taking his eyes off of Iwaizumi. 

“It wasn’t much of a kiss. It was more like I assaulted your face and you stared at me, if I recall.” Iwaizumi muttered, letting out a bit of a scoff at the end of it. 

“You’re right- it was pathetic, actually,” Oikawa said, and he let out a laugh at the way Iwaizumi’s face reacted to that statement, “But I have always considered that my first kiss. I wanted you to be my first kiss… gag me, that’s so gross.” He covered his mouth to try and play off what he just said, turning his face away finally from Iwaizumi. 

There was dead silence from Iwaizumi, until Oikawa heard the sound of his shoes on the ground, stepping through the puddle between them. Oikawa turned to look at him, and once again, Iwaizumi took the chance. His umbrella hit the ground as he grabbed at Oikawa’s shirt and yanked their faces together. 

Oikawa took a deep breath in and dropped his own umbrella, and this time he wasn’t going to fight it. He wanted this- he and Iwaizumi could be happy together now. He was there, and Iwaizumi was there. He brought his hands up and clasped them over Iwaizumi’s wrists, making sure that he was holding him there. He kissed back. 

The rain started to fall over them harder, and as they finally pulled apart, their faces stayed close. They both were struggling to catch their breath, as they’d been fighting pretty much the whole time over who was the lead in the kiss. As they calmed down, they both broke down in a fit of laughter, still clinging to each other. 

“You look like shit, by the way, did I tell you that?” Iwaizumi laughed, bringing one hand up to touch the mess of hair that Oikawa had abandoned styling that morning. 

“You kiss me and that’s the first thing you can think to say? Really?” Oikawa gasped, though he had a smile across his face. He shook Iwaizumi a little bit, the two of them laughing harder at each other, dripping wet from the rain, both the happiest they’d been in six years. 

“Better than you leaving me in a park without a proper goodbye, huh? You deserved it.” Iwaizumi sort of calmed down then before pulling Oikawa closer to him and just hugging him tightly, letting the rain fall over them and taking in the moment. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Oikawa muttered, but he was letting himself rest in the arms of his best friend. The rain was beating down even harder now, and Iwaizumi snagged one of their umbrellas and held it up over their heads finally. 

“As much as I enjoy the rain, this is a bit much. Do you want to come back to my place and dry off?” Iwaizumi suggested, and there was no part of Oikawa that was going to say no; but of course he was going to tease. 

“Wow, I’m back for one day and you’re already trying to get me undressed? You must be desperate for this-“ Oikawa started, but Iwaizumi shut him down with an arm thrown around his neck to yank him closer. Once again they both broke down laughing, and both felt closer to the other than they probably ever had. 

“Let’s go, loser.” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa along with him then. Oikawa smiled before he once again let his head rest against Iwaizumi’s chest, a small smile spreading across his face. 

— 

Iwaizumi couldn’t fully get a grasp on Oikawa. 

It had been about three weeks since they had started dating- since the day in the rain when they found each other again. Or so, he had considered them to be dating. To his knowledge, most people who are just friends don’t share a bed, nearly naked, and talk about the time they spent apart, all the while gazing into the other’s eyes and sharing kisses. 

Yet, Oikawa seemed to still consider them friends. Even after the dates to nice restaurants, the Thursday coffee dates, the evenings spent at each other’s apartments, Oikawa was still hesitant to put a label on them. 

Granted, Oikawa was never very easy to read. Since they were kids he was always a closed book, and he’d only open up to let out bits and pieces of himself when he felt safe. Iwaizumi had always assumed he was one of the people that Oikawa felt  _ safe  _ around, but now it felt like that book had a lock on it, and there was no key in sight. 

“He’s pretty deep in thought.” Yamaguchi muttered, and Iwaizumi was pulled out of his thoughts of Oikawa. His coworkers were both staring at him- Kageyama and Yamaguchi. He tried to ignore them as he kept preparing a cup of coffee, but they kept talking about him like he wasn’t ten feet away. 

“What do you think he’s thinking about? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look on his face.” Kageyama said. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but almost scoff- if only Kageyama knew  _ who  _ was on his mind, he’d probably be having a field day. Despite being brothers, Oikawa and Kageyama had never been close, but they always enjoyed picking at each other. 

“Probably that guy he’s been bringing in here on Thursdays.” Yamaguchi said, and Kageyama let out a noise of surprise. 

“What guy? He’s got a boyfriend?” He asked, but before Yamaguchi could reply, Iwaizumi decided to shut them both off by turning to face them and pushing the coffee he finished into Kageyama’s hands. 

“You two should learn to whisper. Go give this order to table four.” He said, and both of the younger men’s faces grew red as they realized how loud they must have been talking. 

His coworkers were more often than not the most annoying part about his job. He loved his job at The Peak- it was his first job and he planned to stay there as long as he could, until he finished school, at the least. 

Not all of his coworkers were annoying kids either, like Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Daichi and Sugawara, who ran the shop, were his close friends and did their job well. Sugawara was a friendly face who he had known since high school, and his family had been kind enough to offer Iwaizumi a job at The Peak when he was still young. Daichi was calm and collected, and he made sure that everything ran smoothly. The only problem that Iwaizumi ever had with them was the ridiculous amount of times the two of them would blow kisses at each other across the shop, as if they were discrete. 

Asahi, who was older, kept to himself and was never much of a problem. He was never late and was pretty well liked by customers. He knew all of the crazy recipes that most people wanted, and could make them better than anyone else in the shop. His main problem came when his annoying boyfriend would come and loiter around in the store during Asahi’s shift. 

Yachi was young, but she was at least sweet. She made a lot of mistakes but would always own up to them, unlike Kageyama. She was probably his favorite coworker of them all, but she also was one of those people who were still soul searching, trying to find her place in life, so her schedule was always impossible to work around… which annoyed him. 

Kageyama had been a part of his life for longer than any person should have to face, and if the kid wasn’t such a master at baking, Iwaizumi would have begged Daichi to fire him months ago. He constantly showed up late, he never put much effort into anything other than baking, and he was plain annoying. 

Yamaguchi had some redeeming qualities, like how he drew in customers with his display of plants and his soft attitude. He wasn’t the best at making coffee, but he at least tried. He’d brightened up the shop when he had arrived, although his boyfriend- at least Iwaizumi assumed it was his boyfriend- Tsukishima, always seemed to come around to talk to him, much like Asahi. 

His job was best described as a shift manager. Besides Daichi and Sugawara, Iwaizumi was in charge of telling people when to work. It was more often than not hell to jumble around the schedules of a bunch of college students, and he was always the one stuck covering shifts. Up to this point, he didn’t really mind. He wasn’t one to go out with friends very often, and mainly focused on his job and his band. 

Of course, now he had Oikawa in his life again, and despite how gross it all sounded, he loved spending time around the jerk. It felt like they just sort of made each other complete- there was a new light in his life that he felt had burned out years ago, as he’d faded into the normalcy of life. Get up, go to work, make coffee all day, deal with his coworkers, head to band practice, deal with his band members, return home and go to bed… repeat. 

Oikawa changed all of that. And he was grateful for it. As if the prick knew that Iwaizumi was thinking about him, his phone buzzed with a text message from Oikawa. 

‘do you want to come over tonight? ;p’ 

Oikawa texted like he was still a high schooler, which on one hand was annoying, but on the other was pretty cute. 

‘I would, but I have band practice tonight.’ Iwaizumi replied, sort of annoyed that he had band practice when he had Oikawa asking him to come and hang out. 

‘oh boo. >:( tell Matsukawa and Hanamaki that you’ve got a hot date. they’ll understand ;)’ Oikawa’s reply was enough to make Iwaizumi debate going to band- the main reason being that he said the word ‘date’ and not just ‘hang out,’ which pointed exactly in the direction Iwaizumi wanted to go. 

So, he decided to skip band practice for the first time in a long time. He shot the group text a quick message saying he wasn’t feeling well, and then told Oikawa he would be over after work- which Oikawa was very happy about… which made Iwaizumi very happy in return. 

“What’s got you smiling so big, Iwa?” Daichi asked him, coming out of the back room with a tray of sweets to put on the display. It was hard to ask for a better boss than Daichi, though Iwaizumi sometimes had some slanted feelings towards Daichi being his boss. The two of them had started working right around the same time back in high school, but Sugawara, the owner’s son, had taken a liking to Daichi… and history was history at that point. 

“Ah, just making some plans tonight… sorry, I didn’t mean to be texting on the job.” Iwaizumi said, quickly putting his phone away and stepping over to help Daichi with the tray of sweets. 

“You? Making plans? Or just going out with the band?” Daichi teased him, and Iwaizumi shot him a bit of a glare. He knew he wasn’t that outgoing, but that didn’t mean he needed people to tell him that. 

“With a friend.” Iwaizumi said in return, shutting the display case as they both pulled away. Daichi wiped his hands on his apron before turning to the sink to give them a quick wash, humming under his breath. 

“You and that Oikawa guy have been hanging out a lot. Is it with him? You’ve seemed… happier. I’m glad you’ve…” he paused before he made any assumptions, and Iwaizumi let out a small huff. 

“Shittykawa? He’s a dick. We were friends a long time ago, and he ran off to America for a few years, but he’s back now so we’re… rekindling. He’s a book major? Or something like that. He has a whole library in his apartment, I swear.” Iwaizumi didn’t even realize he was going off about Oikawa, but Daichi knew exactly where the rambling was coming from. It was always so easy to talk about the person you loved. 

“He sounds great.” Daichi smiled, drying his hands off before grabbing Kageyama to pull him to the back to help him bake more goods. Iwaizumi watched them go before checking his phone one more time with a small smile, excited for the evening with Oikawa. 

— 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. You work at nine, Kageyama, so don’t be late.” Iwaizumi said to Kageyama as he locked up the front door to the coffee shop. Kageyama let out a small scoff, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited for Iwaizumi to finish locking up. 

It wasn’t like Kageyama to stick around and wait for Iwaizumi to finish closing, so he knew something was up. As he pulled the key out of the door he turned to face the younger man with his brows raised, waiting for him to speak. 

“I heard you talking about Oikawa with Daichi earlier. Are the two of you hanging out again?” Kageyama asked, more concern in his voice than Iwaizumi thought necessary. 

“Well, yeah. We were best friends, you know. In fact, I’m going to see him now.” Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood to deal with the brat now, so he started to walk towards Oikawa’s apartment. Kageyama followed him. 

“I just didn’t expect him to go looking for you.” Kageyama muttered, and Iwaizumi took his turn rolling his eyes. Kageyama was always up their butts when he and Oikawa were kids- he wanted to hang around his cool older brother and his friends, of course. He hadn’t become any less annoying as the years passed them, though. 

“I don’t think it’s much of your business. You can go home, you know.” Iwaizumi responded, tilting his head back to look at Kageyama. 

“I am going home. Oikawa and I live in the same complex. Our parents rented out two apartments for us.” Kageyama said dryly, staring Iwaizumi down. Iwaizumi quickly moved his eyes away from Kageyama then, feeling awkward already. 

They walked in pure silence then, and Iwaizumi just wanted to get to Oikawa and complain about his annoying little brother. Not that Oikawa would care- he never took any responsibility for Kageyama, his excuse always being that they were both adopted. ‘He isn’t my real brother,’ he’d say. Despite that, their personalities were too in check with each other to not be related. 

As they finally arrived at the complex, Kageyama grabbed at Iwaizumi’s arm and held him still. Iwaizumi went to shake him off, but Kageyama held only tighter. 

“Listen, dweeb, I am not looking to-” 

“Please be careful with Oikawa, Iwaizumi. There is more to him now.” Was all he said before finally letting go and walking towards the elevator, not glancing back at Iwaizumi as he went. 

Kageyama and Oikawa were violently different in many ways. After their parents divorced, they each took a separate name- Kageyama that of his father and Oikawa that of his mother. Kageyama was a chef in the making and Oikawa threw himself into books and the past. 

They were so very much alike though, despite all of that. They both acted like they hated the other, despite both of them knowing deep down that they loved their brother. The superiority complex, the  _ inferiority  _ complex, their annoyingly shitty attitudes- and of course, the worst part of both of them. 

Their inability to ever make a shred of sense to Iwaizumi. 


End file.
